xseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
SXX: Gabonica
SXX: Gabonica is the landmark tenth season of the Survivor X series. This season marked SX's return to the continent of Africa (hence, Gabon-''ica'') and is loosely based on the Gabon season of the real show. This season's main twist was all representatives must be of African-American descent, as a player representing a black castaway has yet to win a series. Due to the demand in casting, the cast was upped to 20 players at the start of the season although a Tribe Pick'em (much like Survivor 10's big twist) was announced after the first challenge which left the 18 Castaways originally planned for the game. Another twist, along with the Earth's Last Eden theme, the tribes were divided along gender lines- much like "Adam" and "Eve". Also going along with the Garden of Eden theme, castaways will be faced with''' Temptations''' along the way, that could be either beneficial to their game or that could hurt their chances- meaning trust will be tested more than ever. Castaways Game History Recap Following the cast release, the 20 castaways were informed that they had already been split into two tribes and that their first challenge would not only reveal both tribes but result in the elimination of two players right off the bat. The castaways also learned that for the first player to complete the challenge on both tribes would be given individual immunity at their first tribal council. After the tribes were revealed to be men vs women, Vecepia quickly took charge and lead the women to win reward in a blow-out over the men. Vecepia was given immunity for her efforts while it was Ibrehem that claimed individual immunity for the men. It was then revealed that these two players would begin a pick'em of their own tribes, and the man and the woman not chosen would be eliminated from the game immediately. When the dust settled,' Jolanda' and James were seen as both tribe's weakest and most disconnected members and they were eliminated from the game. Despite the women's confidence after their strong performance at the Reward Challenge, the men surprised everyone (including themselves) as they went on to completely dominate the women at the first Immunity Challenge in a complete reversal of earlier events. At the women's first Tribal Council the tribe singled out Francesca as the weakest link and she was voted out but used her dying breath to implicate Vecepia and a few others for starting an alliances already in the game. This strong rivalry between the two tribes lead to a back and forth pattern for the next two weeks. The men lost the following challenge, deciding to oust Bobby for leaving in the middle of the Immunity Challenge and creating conflicting loyalties while Vecepia was voted out at the subsequent Tribal Council as the women felt she came on too strong. On Day 12, the tribes were shocked to learn that they would both be going to Tribal Council but were able to compete for individual immunity with Ramona winning and in a twist was able to give G.C. immunity as well. Both tribes went into the vote deciding to keep their strongest members, resulting in Gervase and Cirie '''being sent home. On Day 13, the tribes were stunned again when it was revealed after a tribe rank'em that they would be picking two new tribes. Linda and Clarence were deemed the two most important members of their tribes and started off the pick'em. Both tribes would be even at 6 members apiece, with 3 men and 3 women, while the left over, Sean, was sent to live at Exile Island where he would join the tribe who lost the next Immunity Challenge. After a close challenge, the New Fang tribe was sent to Tribal Council where tribal lines caused a deadlock tie between Alicia and Jerry. Jerry completely decimated '''Alicia in the tie-breaker challenge and she was eliminated from the game as Sean took her spot on New Fang giving the men an advantage 4-2. The next challenge was a fierce competition- for some anyway, as both tribes ultimately ended in a tie. However, do to a technicality made by Clarence that ultimately changed results, New Fang ended up winning the challenge. At Tribal Council, the vote was set to be another tie when in a shocking turn of events, NaOnka revealed she was in possession of the Null Vote Card and used it against the immune Phillip, who could only watch Clarence be voted out. A strong challenge performance from Linda and Tijuana allowed New Fang to win their second consecutive Immunity Challenge, practically ensuring that either Ibrehem or Phillip would be the next to go from New Kota. However, Sean took the Temptation prize and was allowed to Exile one member from New Kota who would not go to Tribal Council- choosing NaOnka to go. This allowed the ex-Kota men to force a tie vote between Phillip and Ramona, and in the subsequent tie-breaker challenge that followed it was '''Ramona '''who lost and was the eighth person voted out of Gabonica. On Day 22, the final ten was congratulated on their achievement with a merge feast. Unbeknownst to them, the merge feast was only a set-up that resulted in them dividing into two new tribes. Those with odd-numbered seats became the New Fang while those with even-numbered seats became the New Kota. In a surprise turn of events, the new tribes were once again divided by gender lines once again with Phillip as the only man on New Fang.